This application relates to a new and useful game including a fluid filled chamber with balls which are heavier and lighter than the fluid (preferably water), and which is hand manipulated to get the balls into predetermined positions relative to a target means in the chamber.
One type of manipulative game involving a water filled chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 806,255. The game comprises a cylindrical chamber filled with water, with two different types of objects in the cylindrical chamber. One type of object has a higher specific gravity than water, and the other has a lower specific gravity than water. There is a target area at one end of the cylindrical chamber for the objects which are heavier than water, and another target area at the other end of the cylindrical chamber for the objects which are lighter than water. The object of the game is to manipulate the cylindrical container to get the heavier objects to their target area and the lighter objects to their target area.
Another type of game in which objects are maneuvered in a water filled chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,715. In that game the objects are mostly heavier than water, and are projected toward target areas in the water by a current of fluid actuated by a depressable button.
In addition to the foregoing games, there are also other types of structures involving the movement of objects in fluid filled chambers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,725, specially formed three dimensional fluid filled containers contain objects with higher and lower specific gravities then the fluid. THe container and the objects are specifically designed to provide a particular visual effect when the container is manipulated.